One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shot, Floor?
by AllyKat2108
Summary: Betty has to stay with Daniel after a night out with Christina ended with both of them in the ER. Detty! Can Daniel handle a drunk betty? Find out
1. ER?

The sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand made Daniel annoyed. He had just crawled into bed after an eventful night of drinking martinis in the V.I.P lounge at the hottest new club. When Daniel saw the name on the caller id his heart began to pound harder than it ever had before. Betty. It was 3:14 am Betty would never call him this late unless something was wrong.

"Hello?" Daniel felt like he couldn't breathe.

" Is this Daniel Meade?"

" Yes, who is this!" _Why does some guy have Betty's phone asking me if I'm…well me? _"Whats going on?"

"Mr. Meade I work at the hospital. Betty has been in an accident. Nothing serious but im afraid I wasn't able to get ahold of her family."

"They are out of town, is she okay?"

"Well yes sir she is fine you are one of her ICE contacts on her cell. Can you come to the hospital and pick her up?"

"Absolutely, ill be right there."

"One more thing Mr. Meade, do you know a Christina Mckinney?"

"Yes. Will she be needing a ride also?"

"I believe so. Those two are an interesting pair."

"Yes they are."

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Daniel arrived at the hospital in record time.

" Im looking for Betty Suarez." Before Daniel could even get an answer he heard a scream coming from behind him. "Betty?!" _That sounded like Betty screaming, why would Betty be screaming? Oh God something is wrong that idiot on the phone said she would be fine._

Daniel rushed to the end of the hall to find a very oddly dressed Betty with a cast on her arm. Next to her was Christina she had a large band aid on her head. Betty looked up at Daniel like he was a present on Christmas morning. The look concerned Daniel and made his heart beat fast.

"DANIEL…OH DANNY BOY YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME!" Betty sang as she jumped into his arms. Daniel feel over form the pure shock that Betty Suarez his mousy little assistant just leapt into his arms. Daniel was able to pick Betty and himself up with much ease.

"Betty what is wrong?" _Something is not right she must have a brain malfunction or something way wrong Betty doesn't act like this! And why did she call me Danny…Nobody calls me Danny!_

"Danny nothing is wrong except for the fact that this suppose doctor is telling me I couldn't go home alone! A girl has a couple of drinks and falls off a pool table and now she is unfit to call a cab?"

"Why were you on a pool table? Are you drunk?" The doctor finally decides to take control of the situation. "It seems that Ms. Suarez and Ms. Mckinney here had a girls night out on the town, which ended badly considering they are now in the ER. I would except that you would keep a better eye on your wife and assistant." Pointing at Christina and Betty.

" Whoa, Christina isn't my wife."

" Im aware of that sir, I was speaking about Betty." On that note the doctor turn on his heal and left the room. _Wife? Betty is not my wife. _Betty and Christina couldn't stop giggling.

"Ok, you two better tell me what's going on and why did that doctor think we are married?" Daniel stood there arms crossed waiting for an answer. Both girls tried to stop laughing but Daniel only seemed to get more impatient causing the girls to bust out laughing once more. "Fine, girls to the car now!"

"Danny your not mad are you, whats so bad about wanting to be my husband anyways?" Daniel didn't have an answer he just pointed to the door.

A/N: Well that was my first chapter ever! Im excited...nervous but in a good way! Anywaz Ive already started chapter two hopefully it will be longer. You will find out why happened to the girls and why the doctor thought Betty was married to Daniel. Reviews would be awesome!!

Allison


	2. keys?

Disclaimer: I don't own Betty or Daniel…or an other character…I simply play with them.

A/N: I cant believe anyone read the story! Its like the coolest feeling. Like I promised you'll find out all the details in this chapter. Enjoy!

Daniel drove down the road to the sound of the two girls singing Katy Perry's I Kisses A Girl. A Although Daniel enjoyed the song and loved when two girls kissed he knew it would never be the same. In fact if he never heard the lyrics again it would be way to soon.

"Danny sing with us." Betty whined. Christina at this point was barely able to 'sing' so forming a proper sentence was completely out of the question, but she did shake her head back in forth to agree with Betty.

"Betty stop calling me Danny." Daniel was so mad. All the fear and panic he felt when his phone woke him up this morning was gone. In its place was once again annoyance.

"Okay Daaannniiieellll. Is that better?" Betty was completely drunk but she could still give a look that made your soul burn. "Ya Baniel" Christina murmured from the back seat. Daniel pulled up to Christina's apartment and had never been so glad to get rid of the blonde.

"Yes. Thank you ladies. Alright Christina are you ready to go inside? Christina gave Betty a hug and climbed out the car. Daniel got out behind her to help her to the door. "Betty please stay here. Do not leave the car I need to make sure Christina gets home safe." Betty simply nodded at the blue eyed editor-in-chief.

Daniel and Christina walked to the elevator and pushed the button. "How does your head feel?" Daniel asked genuine concern in his voice. "My head? Baniel I'd be more worried about your heart." Daniel stared at her as she walked into the elevator. "My heart, what do you mean?" Christina simply pointed to Betty out in the car and closed the elevator doors. Daniel slowly turned to the car.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDaniel drove the 16 miles to Queens in complete silence. Betty had fallen asleep in her drunken state and Daniel didn't mind. He just continued to reply what Christina had said to him about Betty and his heart. They pulled into Betty's driveway right at 6am. The sun was just starting to set. He couldn't believe it was almost time to get up for work. "Betty wake up." Betty didn't even budge. "Betty…Betty wake up." Daniel said a little less patient this time. Daniel opened the door and as soon as the cold New York air hit Betty's face she opened her eyes. "Daniel its COLD! Shut the door." Betty asked hastily as she closed her eyes again. "Betty come on it is warm inside your house. We can go inside and start a fire and finally get into bed." Betty slowly opened her eyes and climbed out of the car. "Danny, will you stay with me til I fall back asleep?" Daniel's heart skipped a beat. _Betty wants me to stay with her…my betty? _

"As long as you stop calling my Danny, I'm not a twelve year old Betty."

" Well fine then you need to call me Elizabeth, because I'm not a twelve year old either DANIEL" Daniel looked at Betty in complete shock. "I didn't know your real name was Elizabeth." Betty looked at Daniel 

and shook her head. "That is the problem Daniel nobody in Manhattan knows a thing about me, you're my best friend and you don't even know my name." Betty had tears in your eyes. "Betty I'm sorry I just didn't know that about you. Don't cry, lets go inside and warm up its really cold outside." Betty didn't say anything but walked closer to the door. Daniel put his hand on the handle the door was locked. "Betty let me have your keys." Betty put her hands in her pockets but couldn't find her keys. " I don't know where they are Danny- I mean Daniel." Daniel look in his car, on the ground and in Betty's massive purse. " I cant find them either Betty, why don't we just go to my apartment for tonight and when your family comes home on Monday we can get another set." Daniel put his arm around Betty's shoulders and walked her to the passengers seat of his car.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDDBBDBDBDBDDBBDDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDDB

"Daniel, my arm itches bad. When can I take this cast off?" It was the first time since he had seen it at the hospital that he even noticed it mostly due to the over sized fluffy blue jacket she loved so much."I don't know Betty, tomorrow we will call your doctor and find out when he can see you to look at your arm." Betty shook her head and took off her jacket to try and scratch her arm. Daniel finally had to get some answer about what happened tonight and more importantly why was she dressed like that? _My Betty doesn't dress like that. _"Betty what are you wearing?" Betty looked down at herself. "It was Christina's idea, I dunno I don't think the skirt looks bad. The boots are a little high but they are cute." Daniel's eyes roamed over Betty's body. "Betty you can see your belly button for Christ sake…and the boots come up to your knees and your skirt isn't even there. I mean its practically a mini skirt. People might think you're a whore." Betty looked at Daniel with hurt in her eyes. "You have models that walk around with there bottoms hangin out and the breast hangin out of there tops and you think they look great! But I show a little skin and wear some cute boots and what I'm a whore?" Daniel knew he went to far but something about Betty dressed that way in public enraged him. "Betty I didn't mean that its ju-" Betty cut him off. "Is it because I'm fat Daniel? Do I look disgusting in this?" Know Daniel was really confused. "No! I don't think your fat at all Betty your perfect. Its just I'm not use to you dressing this way, its not that it looks bad." But it was to late for I'm sorry…Betty was in tears and ran into the bathroom… "Betty open the door please…Betty…you know I think your beautiful. Your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Please just come out of the bathroom." Betty opened the door and slowly peeked her head out. "You mean it?" Betty's eyes had a sparkle in them he had never seen before…He reached out for her, grabbed her by her waist and kissed her with more passion then he had ever before… "Yes, I meant every word Betty." Betty blushed and smiled again. "Well then kiss me again…" And he did.

I'll be updating soon...Any ideas or request to what you want next...and i will explain what happened in the bar next ch. i didnt want to make this chapter to long! :)

Allison


End file.
